


Vancouver Sleeps

by dashakay



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/pseuds/dashakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vancouver sleeps but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vancouver Sleeps

Vancouver sleeps, but he can't. Back in his room after a late night shooting in the damp woods, the flesh is exhausted but his mind won't settle down. He paces the mauve and beige hotel room, occasionally peeking out the window as if he's expecting something. It doesn't escape him that he's acting a bit like Agent Mulder.

He wishes he smoked or drank, something to distract him. He sighs and picks up the phone, dials her room. She answers on the third ring.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No," she says.

"Can I come down?"

"What's in it for me?" she says, and he imagines her tongue licking her lower lip.

He hangs up the phone and takes the back stairs. No sense in chancing that any other cast or crew members will catch him getting off on her floor.

She answers the door wrapped in a white terry hotel robe, her hair damp, washed clean of the Scully lacquer. "You here to check for mosquito bites?" she quips.

"Enough work talk." He presses his mouth to hers, tasting mini bar white wine and smoked almonds. They stagger to the bed, which is turned down with green foil-wrapped mints on the pillows.

"This is getting to be a bad habit," she says, unbuttoning his jeans with frantic fingers.

"Fucking your co-star?" He pulls the robe from her body.

She looks about sixteen without makeup, all round cheeks and blue eyes. Her skin is smooth and unblemished, her breasts full and high.

"We're not stars yet. Probably won't even get picked up..."

She's such a novice that she once swoonily asked him what Kyle MacLachlan was like in real life.

He shoves her against the pillows and parts her thighs with his hands. She's not a real redhead. He runs his tongue along her folds, circles her clit again and again until she starts vibrating like a hummingbird.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she mutters. Dana Scully doesn't seem to swear, but Gillian does, loudly and with gusto as he shoves three fingers into her pussy, fucking her roughly as he continues to lick her.

"I'm gonna come," she gasps, her hands scrabbling at his shoulders.

"Not yet," he says, lifting his head. He motions for her to turn over and she obeys, getting on her hands and knees. This affords him a splendid view of her round ass and her swollen, pink folds, surrounded by light brown curls.

He grasps her by the curves of her hips and slowly slides his cock deep inside. He has to stop for a second to collect his wits. She's so tight and hot. But she grinds her ass into him and he can't control himself any longer; he drives into her again and again, groaning like an animal caught in a trap.

"I have to, I need to..." she grunts, throwing her head back. His fingers find her swollen clitoris and he touches it softly with the pads of his fingers, knowing by now how sensitive it is. She responds by bucking harder against him, rearing like a spooked horse until she suddenly halts and wails into the pile of pillows.

He'd like to make it last, but he's been saving it up all day and most of the night, standing next to her and smelling her warm skin under the lights. He can't stop the explosion that rockets up and down his spine and he comes inside her in endless spasms.

They collapse on the mattress and she laughs, girlish, pealing giggles. "And here I thought I'd be bored, all alone in Vancouver."

"I'm quite entertaining," he deadpans.

They wiggle under the sheets. He won't stay all night - he never does - but it's nice to rest with a warm, pretty woman, feeling sated and exhausted.

"I have a question," she says, stretching her arms. "Are we supposed to flirt this much?"

He wrinkles his brow. "Who? You and me?"

"No, Mulder and Scully. I mean, we seem to be flirting up a storm here in the pilot. If the show gets picked up, I hope there won't be a tiresome Moonlighting 'will they or won't they' thing."

"I doubt it. That sort of thing has been done to death," he says, yawning.

"Yeah, I suppose. They'd be pretty stupid to do that. Maybe we could suggest a scene where we fuck on Mulder's desk..."

"Mmm, right under the UFO poster."

He feels his eyes closing, the weight of the day finally pressing on his body. He can hear her soft breathing slow.

Vancouver sleeps and, finally, so does he.

END


End file.
